


Nimueh

by mullu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullu/pseuds/mullu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son seres extraños, los hechiceros. Como si el poder que guardan les permitiera ver el mundo de otra manera. Debe ser por eso que, finalmente, es a Nimueh a quien se lo pide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nimueh

Camelot vibra celebrando el solsticio. El vino inagotable, la música energética, la alegría intoxicante del joven rey y sus sueños, los trucos de los hechiceros iluminando la noche.  
  
Nimueh baila bajo la luna, más joven de lo que se ha sentido en mucho tiempo, y cuando ríe, a Uther le parece que todo el castillo ríe con ella (probablemente sea así). Cuando se encuentran en los pasillos oscuros, la energía que brota de su piel es un llamado que parece provenir de la misma tierra.  
  
Son seres extraños, los hechiceros. Como si el poder que guardan les permitiera ver el mundo de otra manera. Las consideraciones morales comunes no se aplican a ellos, y debe ser por eso que es tan fácil para Nimueh arquearse en su cama por las noches y sonreírle a Igraine por las mañanas, con ese cariño honesto y profundo, como la más leal de las amigas. Debe ser por eso que Uther le cree cuando ríe y dice “mientras sepas dónde está tu corazón, no puedes serle desleal a nadie,” y deja que la culpa se diluya en la noche.  
  
Debe ser por eso que, finalmente, es a Nimueh a quien se lo pide (porque, de alguna manera, solo frente a ella puede ser él mismo, desnudo y primario).  
  
\- Creo que el problema no es Igraine.  
  
\- Mmm…- Nimueh lo considera,- entonces no habría tanto problema, ¿verdad? Tienes buenos amigos. Podrías pedirle a alguno…  
  
\- No.- Las consideraciones morales comunes no se aplican a los hechiceros, pero sin duda se aplican a los reyes. Y más aún a su legado. Incluso si puede consentir la imagen de Igraine y otro hombre, no puede imaginar su legado hecho trizas por perros hambrientos a su muerte. Su herencia no puede permitir duda alguna.  
  
\- No,- repite.- Tiene que ser mío. He oído historias sobre magia antigua…  
  
\- La magia es poderosa,- dice Nimueh en la penumbra.- Pero no es gratuita.  
  
\- Un heredero no tiene precio,- dice Uther, sin dudarlo.  
  
\- El precio de una vida no se paga en oro, y no soy yo quien puede cobrarlo. El equilibrio debe mantenerse.  
  
\- Un heredero no tiene precio.  
  
El silencio cae sobre ellos un segundo. En el trasfondo se oye la música lejana, la energía contagiosa de las celebraciones, un reino vivo y latiendo.  
  
\- Igraine…- dice Nimueh, despacio,- es una buena amiga. Pero tiene miedo. No va a aceptar un heredero nacido de fuerzas que no comprende.  
  
\- Deja que yo me entienda con mi esposa,- dice Uther, y no pregunta cuál es el precio. No es importante. Un heredero no tiene precio.


End file.
